


Не(Друзья)

by White_Kou



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь Йоске состоит из желаний понравиться девчонкам и выглядеть круто. Но когда в ней появляется Юу, все переворачивается с ног на голову.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не(Друзья)

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Squalicorax

**Часть первая, в которой мусорные баки используются не по назначению**

То, что тормоза снова заклинило, Йоске понял, только когда велосипед начал стремительно крениться. Он успел рыкнуть «Твою!..» и в следующий момент нырял головой вниз. И, как назло, прямо в мусорный бак.

Утро было не слишком ранним, а это значило, что мусор уже увезли, но торчать задницей кверху, когда мимо проходят твои одноклассники — не слишком приятная участь, согласитесь?

То ли Йоске был слишком легким, то ли это ведро-переросток — слишком тяжелым, но встать на ноги или перекатиться на бок у него никак не получалось. А брошенная кем-то и уже прилипшая к щеке жвачка только усугубляла дело.

Он пыхтел, ругался и барахтался, понимая, что вокруг уже, вероятно, собралась целая толпа охочих поржать и поприкалываться, а еще больше — готовых позлорадствовать. Сын главного менеджера «Джунс» в мусорнике — точно какая-то скотина фотки в интернет выложит! Настроение, и без того не радужное, катастрофически быстро устремилось к нулю, а потому Йоске не сразу сообразил, что бак, в котором он изображал из себя рыбку-неудачницу начал менять свое положение.

Оказавшись коленями на дороге он выполз, закусив губу и морщась от боли.

— Нашел, что искал? — поинтересовался спокойный незнакомый голос.

Бросив злой взгляд на начавших расходиться школьников, Йоске поднял глаза.

— А... Это ты, — он с трудом узнал новичка, недавно переведенного в их класс. — С-спасибо.

— Пару дней назад я видел тебя на этом же месте. — «В этом же мусорном баке» — повисло в воздухе, и Йоске понял, что краснеет, как вареный рак.

— Д-да... Велосипед, кажется, окончательно сдох.

Он досадливо крутанул колесо под погнувшейся рамой. Колесо тоскливо скрипнуло и крутиться перестало.

— Отдашь в ремонт?

Протянутая рука помогла подняться. Надо же, штаны даже не порвались, хотя под ними наверняка будут красоваться сочного сливового цвета синяки.

— Ага, — вздохнул Йоске и повел плечами. 

— Нам бы поторопиться.

Новичок — кажется, его звали Наруками — помог поднять покалеченный велосипед. 

— Все мои карманные деньги...

— А, может, это и к лучшему. Целее будешь.

Йоске смутился и оторвал прилипшую к щеке жвачку.

— Давай я накормлю тебя обедом. В знак благодарности.

Наруками изобразил удивление и кивнул, не сдерживая улыбки.

 

**Часть вторая, в которой не получается пометить территорию**

Терпеть — вредно, говорят родители своим чадам. Только попав в телевизор, Йоске понял, насколько это утверждение верно.

Комната по ту сторону на первый взгляд ничем не отличалась от обычной однокомнатной квартиры, но изодранные плакаты с изображением певицы Мисузу Хиираги придавали ей какую-то жуткую сюрреалистичность, которую так любили режиссеры хороших, по-настоящему страшных ужастиков.

— Зачем обклеивать комнату постерами, чтобы потом сдирать с них лица? — задумчиво пробормотал он, пытаясь отвлечься от готового вот-вот разорваться мочевого пузыря.

– Эй, Ханамура! Мы провалились в телевизор, а ты говоришь о каких-то постерах? – с иронией протянула Чие.

Её взгляд медленно опустился вниз, к рукам, которыми Йоске всё еще держался за самое драгоценное.

— Слушайте, я больше не могу, — взмолился он. — Если я сейчас же не справлю нужду, то сделаю это прямо в штаны. Или лопну в чёртовой матери!

Вжикнув ширинкой, он повернулся к стене.

Чие бурно запротестовала. Наруками вперил свой немигающий взгляд.

— Отвернитесь, что ли. Я не могу делать это, когда на меня смотрят! — рявкнул Йоске через плечо.

— Ты писай-писай, мы тебе мешать не будем.

— А, может, тебе еще музыку приятную включить или изобразить звук льющейся водички, а? 

Йоске нервно сглотнул. Сарказм в голосе Чие был сильно приправлен истерическими нотками, а это значило, что скоро она начнет размахивать кулаками. Фанатка Брюса Ли хренова!

— О, кстати! — Минутное озарение промелькнуло на лице Наруками. Он достал мобильник и тут же помрачнел. — Нет сети.

— И почему я не удивлен... — Закатил глаза Йоске. Внизу живота словно образовался булыжник. — Чёрт с вами! Не получается у меня ничего!

Он болезненно скривился, приводя себя в порядок. Оставалось только надеяться, что выход отыщется быстрее, чем лопнет мочевой пузырь.

— Знаете, у меня от этого места мурашки по коже, — поёжилась Чие, кивнув на плавно раскачивающуюся петлю над стулом посреди комнаты. Красный шелк мягко переливался в тусклом свете потустороннего мира.

Йоске на секунду ощутил холодное прикосновение к своей шее и поежился. В петлю ему совершенно не хотелось, но почему же она выглядит так притягательно?

— Интересно... — Едва слышно прошептал он в звенящей тишине. — А, может, здесь кто-то повесился? И потому комната осталась в этом мире, как... напоминание?

— Да ты издеваешься! — завопила девушка, совершенно по-детски топнув ногой. — У меня и так нервы на пределе, а еще ты со своими жуткими историями! Пошли отсюда!

Йоске послушно убрался с её дороги, примирительно подняв руки. У него и в мыслях не было пугать подругу, но это место...

— Завораживает, да? — спросил Наруками, кивнув на петлю.

Тяжесть внизу живота скрутилась в тугой, отчего-то сладкий узел предчувствия чего-то очень интересного и необычного. Как-никак, они втроем провалились в телевизор, и попали в другой мир со странным, хоть глаз выколи, непроглядным туманом. А еще комната эта...

Действительно завораживает.

Йоске кивнул, нервно облизнув губы. Сердце трепетало в предвкушении приключений.

 

**Часть третья, в которой становится стыдно за правду**

Разговаривать с Наруками по поводу недавних событий совсем не хотелось. Йоске избегал его целых два дня, но не попадаться на глаза человеку, чья парта находится прямо перед твоей, было крайне сложно. В результате, Наруками, явно почувствовавший неладное, просто сгрёб его за шкирку и потащил на крышу во время обеденного перерыва. Как ему это удалось, не попавшись на глаза любопытной Чие, которая после приключений в теле-мире ходила за ними хвостиком, осталось загадкой.

— Ты выглядишь как нашкодивший кот. Или ты сам лез в телевизор, чтобы убедиться в том, что твоей Тени больше нет?

От спокойного тона стало совсем неуютно. Не то, чтобы у Йоске не появлялось таких мыслей, но перспектива оказаться один на один с теми жуткими созданиями ужасала больше, чем вероятность еще раз опозориться перед другом с «помощью» своего темного «Я».

— Нет, ты что? Я бы не рискнул полезть туда в одиночку, — он энергично замотал головой. 

Бровь Наруками вопросительно изогнулась, что на его спокойном, ничего не выражающем лице смотрелось непривычно.

— Так в чем же дело?

— Понимаешь... — Подбирать слова было очень сложно. Йоске замолчал, прикусив губу и уставившись на облака.

— Мы вроде бы решили все вопросы на той стороне, разве нет?

Оставалось только пожать плечами. Так-то оно, конечно, так. Но Тень успела разболтать столько личных секретов, что будь воля Йоске, он бы лучше умер на месте, чем позволил друзьям услышать всё это. В курсе только Наруками и Тэдди, но двое — слишком много, когда ты пытаешься скрыть правду даже от самого себя. 

Подумать только, а ведь, попав в мир за экраном телевизора, он даже обрадовался, решив, что будет весело. За это самое «весело» Йоске было еще более стыдно, чем за противоречивую любовь к Кониши-семпай. Люди умирали, попадая в тот мир, а ему хотелось веселья... Хуже и не придумаешь.

— Налетай, — Наруками протянул коробочку с бенто и, раскрыв собственное, уселся на бордюр.

— Приятного, — пожелали они друг другу и замолчали, уплетая за обе щеки.

Рис оказался мягким и рассыпчатым, омлет — сладким, а суши — не слишком напичканы васаби. Именно так, как Йоске любил.

— Как будто мама готовила, — довольно выдохнул он, а потом грустно добавил. — В далекие годы младшей школы.

— О, так я угадал? Надо же...

— Ха-ха, так дядя тебя как домохозяйку использует?

— Ну, есть немного. — Наруками неопределенно пожал плечами. — Готовит в основном Нанако, но я подумал, что шестилетней девочке будет слишком тяжело заниматься бенто для себя и двух здоровых мужиков. Так что эту часть я взял на себя.

— Какой ты молодец, — довольно прокряхтел Йоске. С полным желудком и стыд куда-то подевался, и жизнь стала казаться краше. — А мы в «Джунс» покупаем... бенто, завтраки и ужины... Еда вроде и ничего, но с домашней всё же не сравнится.

— А, хочешь, я и тебе готовить буду? — Наруками посмотрел на него своими прозрачными, как вода, глазами.

Повисла неловкая тишина.

Если девушка начинает кормить какого-то парня собственноручно приготовленными бенто, то становится ясно, как день, что парень этот не «какой-нибудь», а особенный и, скорее всего, крутящий с ней любовь-морковь. Но когда такое предлагает другой парень?..

Йоске ошарашено моргал, не зная, что ответить.

— Мы же друзья... — Пожал плечами Наруками.

— Ага, — кивнул Йоске, поморщившись. И правда, друзья ведь. А он себе уже чёрте что навыдумывал. — Классный ты чувак, Наруками-кун.

— Юу, — поправил тот. — Я же давно зову тебя по имени, вот и ты не отставай.

Они рассмеялись, пожав друг другу руки, как будто впервые встретившись.

— И ещё, — Наруками... то есть Юу, мягко сжал его руку. — Пообещай мне, что не сунешься в теле-мир в одиночку. Мы обязательно туда прогуляемся, я ведь обещал выяснить все насчет смерти твоей девушки.

Йоске отвел глаза, чувствуя, как потеет ладонь. Ему показалось или слово «девушка» прозвучало зло и насмешливо? Ну, да... Ведь Юу теперь знает, что на самом деле испытывал Йоске к Кониши-семпай.

— И хватит комплексовать. Твою Тень мы победили, теперь у тебя сила Персоны, а Тэдди и я — две могилы, никому не расскажем. Мы же друзья, — повторил Юу и улыбнулся, едва приподняв уголки губ. — Пойдем, скоро занятия.

Йоске вытер вспотевшую ладонь о штаны. В тот момент ему подумалось, что при следующем же визите на ту сторону его Персона снова превратится в Тень и устроит ещё одно, очень неприятное представление. Слишком уж много в нём осталось темного и плохого. Такого, от чего самому становилось жутко.

 

**Часть четвертая, в которой снова что-то ломается**

— Чёрт! — досадливо воскликнул Йоске, стукнув кулаком по сидению своего скутера. — Если бы я знал, что ты за нами увяжешься, лучше бы перенес поездку в Окину на другой день.

Канджи Татсуми — хулиган с неопределенной ориентацией и еще один обладатель Персоны, нахмурил брови.

— Ты так говоришь, семпай, будто бы это я виноват в том, что у тебя не получилось подцепить девчонку.

— Конечно же ты! Ты вообще всех их... отпугиваешь своим видом!

— Это мой стиль! — рявкнул Канджи, ткнув пальцем в изображенный на своей футболке череп. — И если тебе что-то не нравится...

Стоящий рядом Юу поднял руку. Канджи мгновенно умолк — все-таки недаром Наруками стал их лидером. Йоске ехидно усмехнулся и достал мобильный из кармана. Он ведь не просто так сначала поинтересовался успехами друзей. Теперь, когда Канджи признал, что у него ничего не вышло, а на Юу прямо в трубку наорал дружок красотки, у которой тому удалось раздобыть номер, Йоске мог с триумфом объявить, у него всё получилось. А, значит, спор выиграл именно он. 

Наслаждаясь вытянувшимися от удивления лицами, он с видом настоящего победителя набрал нужный номер.

— Привет, детка, это я, — пропел Йоске, поигрывая бровями.

— Алё, — проскрипело в трубке совсем не кокетливо. — Кто это?

— Ну, это же я... твой Йоске, с которым у тебя совсем скоро будет свидание.

Несколько секунд было тихо. Канджи придвинулся ближе, пытаясь расслышать беседу.

— А-а, — наконец отозвались на том конце провода. — Я поняла кто ты. Мой сладенький пупсик, хе-хе...

Йоске занервничал: что-то было не так. Девушка, с которой он познакомился, разговаривала совсем... иначе. 

— А я с кем я говорю?

— Ханако... Ханако Отани, мой хороший. И где ты только раздобыл мой телефон, противный мальчишка?

Это была катастрофа. Ханако Отани — здоровенная, необъятных форм свиноматка, с маленькими заплывшими глазками и огромными, как клюв утки, губами, была его одноклассницей. Исчадием ада, кошмаром наяву, с которым он бы предпочел никогда не встречаться.

— Это ошибка! — выпалил Йоске и нажал на отбой. Пытаясь унять дрожь в руках, он снова полез в телефонную книгу. — Я что-то напутал, подождите. Не тот номер набрал.

Юу устало вздохнул и сложил на груди руки:

— Признай уже свое поражение, и поехали домой.

— Нет-нет! Я так просто не сдамся. — Он коротко выдохнул и нажал на вызов.

— Алё?

Йоске резко выбросил руку в сторону, не веря своим ушам.

— Ну, так что, семпай? — любопытная физиономия Канджи страшно раздражала.

— Ты решил поиграть со мной, сладенький? — вещал телефон жутким, скрипучим голосом. — Но ничего. Я уже рядом. Я вижу тебя!

У Йоске подкосились ноги.

— Дерьмо... Вот же дерьмо! Я так влип! — Он заозирался по сторонам. Даже если Ханако шутила, и её нет рядом, надеяться на то, что она отстанет от него в школе, не приходилось. Вот уж подцепил девчонку, ничего не скажешь. Да его на смех подымут, если узнают! — Знаете что, давайте-ка сматываться отсюда!

Но судьба была неблагосклонна к нему в тот день.

— Я ходила по магазинам, и тут вдруг ты мне звонишь, — прокряхтела Ханако и солнечный свет померк. — Такой девушке как я тесно в нашем маленьком городке, ты так не считаешь?

Йоске отчаянно замотал головой, попятившись к Канджи. Тот отошел в сторону, делая вид, что не при делах. Юу застыл памятником самому себе. Друзья называется!

— Ой, какой у тебя миленький скутер. Подбросишь меня домой, да? А потом мы... — дальнейшие слова Ханако утонули в скрипе и скрежете.

Никто не бросился на помощь сидящей на земле девушке. Все просто смотрели на куски железа и пластика, в которые превратился новенький, сверкающий байк.

— Неееееет! — запоздало среагировал Йоске, в отчаянии упав на колени. — Не может быть! Я проклят!

Ханако что-то пробурчала про игрушечные велосипеды и ушла. Летнее солнышко весело посверкивало на обломках юношеской мечты.

— Все мои карманные деньги... — простонал Йоске, хватаясь за голову. — Кто-нибудь, убейте меня!

— Я позвоню дяде, — тихим, как на похоронах, голосом произнес Юу, сжав его плечо ладонью. — Надо бы отвезти это в Инабу.

 

**Часть пятая, в которой атмосфера накаляется**

— Юу, а ты не мог бы подвинуться? Хотя бы на пол-ладошки? — взмолился Йоске, чувствуя, как в лопатку ему впивается камень.

— Дальше только булыжник, — равнодушно ответил тот, глядя вверх.

— И какой идиот ставил палатку на этом месте? — проскулил Йоске и решил обратиться к другой стороне. — Чие, давайте вы подвинетесь? Или хотя бы баррикаду разберете?

— За спиной Юкико яма. Если она подвинется, будет лежать на яме. Ты не знаешь, как ей спать на яме, а, Ханамура? — голосом злобной училки ответила Чие. — А про баррикаду забудь. Она будет и точка! Зная тебя, здесь вообще решетку надо поставить. А на тебя нацепить намордник, извращенец хренов. Зуб даю, что ночью полезешь лапать Юкико!

— Да какое лапать, когда тут само воплощение Цербера на страже, — страдальчески протянул Йоске, ёрзая на спине. — Ну, сжальтесь кто-нибудь, а?

Ответом ему было дружное молчание.

— И что вы вообще здесь делаете? — разошелся он. — Идите на девчачью сторону, у нас палатка для парней!

— Я же говорила, к нам завалился Канджи... — заунывным голосом начала Чие, а потом резко замолчала. Какое-то время было слышно, как она перешептывается с Юкико. Согласовав что-то с подругой, она продолжила: — Упал и тут же уснул. Если тебе так охота, можешь пойти и составить ему компанию.

— Ему и Ханако, — пропищала Юкико, прыснула и тут же разразилась своим «фирменным» хохотом.

Йоске мысленно содрогнулся. Память о раздавленном скутере была еще слишком свежа, а потому смех Юкико звучал для него издевкой. Крошку Ханако он был бы рад никогда больше не видеть в своей жизни. И никогда больше не пробовать стряпню, приготовленную Юкико и Чие. Подумать только: симпатичные девчонки, а готовят так, что и ласты склеить недолго! Ну и о каком лапанье после всего этого может идти речь? 

Да Йоске даже и думать не мог о том, чтобы ночью сделать что-то в этом роде! Ну, разве что утром устроить якобы нечаянные объятья. Просыпаться, обнимая Юкико, наверное, было бы очень приятно. Можно было бы даже потереться об неё немного, пока она спит...

Урчание в животе вернуло в суровую реальность с баррикадой, с Чие, готовой в любой момент дать в глаз, и с камнем, который по-прежнему впивался в лопатку.

— Ну и чёрт с вами, — буркнул он, выключая фонарик. 

Юкико успокоилась и, вскоре с девчачьей стороны было слышно только тихое, равномерное сопение.

Йоске заёрзал, пытаясь устроиться удобнее. Получалось плохо. Он фыркнул и резко сел.

— Юу, давай местами поменяемся, а? 

Тот немного подумал, а потом шепнул:

— Давай.

Слева от места Юу действительно был огромный камень. Лежать здесь было не намного удобнее, и Йоске постоянно скатывался в сторону своего прежнего места, на котором теперь копошился и шуршал Наруками.

— Ты что делаешь?

— Выталкиваю камушек, который давит мне в спину.

Йоске сморгнул и щелкнул себя по лбу — и почему он сам до этого не додумался?

Умостившись, Юу повернулся к нему лицом и прошептал:

— Слушай, вот зачем ты Канджи спровоцировал?

— Он же из «этих». Я, знаешь ли, опасаюсь...

— За свою задницу? — в темноте было видно лукавый прищур.

— Да иди ты! — фыркнул Йоске, легонько ткнув друга в плечо.

— Ну, вот выгнал ты его, и что теперь? Доволен? Здесь и втроем было маловато места, а вчетвером и с баррикадой посередине — тем более.

— Да знаю я! — раздраженно буркнул он, поёрзав. — Черт, как ты здесь лежал?

— С трудом.

— Потому и согласился поменяться со мной местами?

— А то, — блеснули белые зубы.

Йоске тихо выругался в адрес хитропопых друзей и наглых женщин, и постепенно уснул, мучимый голодным урчанием в животе и неудобным наклоном в палатке.

Утро наступило слишком быстро. Птицы щебетали, как ненормальные, а спине было очень и очень жарко. Открыв глаза, он ощутил чьи-то объятья. Так вот в чем было дело! Йоске фыркнул и попытался высвободиться. В бедро ему уперлось что-то твердое. Не камень, понял он, когда, медленно повернув голову, увидел лицо крепко спящего друга. 

— Вот и потискал девчонок, — прошептал Йоске, пытаясь выбраться из захвата. Получалось не очень. Он поёрзал сильнее, а потом замер, услышав очень тихий, но отчетливый стон.

— Твою мать! — выругался Йоске и прекратил свои попытки. Нет уж, пусть лучше Наруками будет неловко и стыдно. А еще лучше прикинуться спящим и сделать вид, что ничего этого не было.

Медленно выдохнув, он попытался успокоиться. Щеки горели, а волосы на затылке стали дыбом — очень и очень неправильная реакция на самые обычные объятья. Всего лишь объятья! — мысленно твердил себе он, ощущая каждое движение, каждый вздох за спиной. Оставалось только надеяться, что проснувшийся Юу не заметит, как часто и громко бьется под его руками сердце Йоске.

 

**Часть шестая, в которой королям все позволено**

— Ну-ка плесни! Со всего маху! — потребовал Юу, моргая осоловевшими глазами.

Канджи послушно склонился над его стаканом. Йоске смотрел на льющийся рубиновый пунш и изо всех сил принюхивался к своему. Нет, алкоголем здесь и не пахло. Так какого же чёрта вокруг него все пьяные?!

Он перевел взгляд на захмелевших, глупо улыбающихся девушек и подумал, что идея сходить в клуб была не так уж и плоха. А еще лучше, когда в компании есть бывшая поп-звезда со связями.

— Странно, — Рисе склонилась над столом, — я же заказывала только безалкогольные напитки.

— Здесь не продают алкоголь, я проверял, — кивнул Наото, серьёзный и сосредоточенный, как всегда. — Они опьянели из-за атмосферы.

Йоске взглянул на залившихся хохотом девчонок и заметил, как Юу, пуговица за пуговицей, расстегивает рубашку. 

Во рту пересохло.

— А теперь, — воскликнула Рисе, но тут же покачнулась и упала — ну почему не на Йоске, он же рядом сидел! — прямо на Наото, — мы будем играть в Короля!

Правила были просты до неприличия. С таким же успехом можно играть в бутылочку или в карты на раздевание. Воображение тут же разыгралось, распаляя картинками полуобнаженных Рисе и Юкико. Конечно, Йоске уже видел их в купальниках, но между купальниками и нижнем бельём целая пропасть смущения. Эх, вот бы потискать Юкико! Или хотя бы усадить её себе на колени и приобнять... Дотронуться до её гладкой, шелковистой кожи... Вдохнуть аромат волос...

Он одернул себя, понимая, что возбуждается, и потянулся к протянутым палочкам с номерками. 

Королем был Тэдди. А это означало, что ничего хорошего сейчас не произойдет.

— Ита-а-ак, — протянул блондинистый паршивец, захмелевший похлеще девушек. — Сейчас, свой настоящий, горячий, страстный поцелуй подарит мне но-о-мер...

Взгляд метнулся к неровно выведенной цифре на зажатой в руке палочке.

— ... номер три!

— Да что б я сдох! — рявкнул Канджи и вскочил.

— Тогда номер два! — тут же предложил Кума.

— Король своих решений не меняет! — выпалил Йоске, в защитном жесте закрывшись руками.

— Н-ну ладно. Чмоки-чмоки, а, Канджи? — «Король» раскрыл свои объятья, призывно виляя попкой.

— Э... Нет! Я не согласен! — попятился тот, не сводя взгляда с Наото.

Теперь все ясно, подумал Йоске, закатив глаза. Канджи запал на Принца Детектива, как прозвали Наото в Инабе, и теперь не хочет, чтобы тот видел, как он целуется с Тэдди. И это в то время, когда вокруг целых три — три! — пьяных и разомлевших девчонки. 

Далеко ему сбежать не удалось: Юу хладнокровно подставил ему подножку, а потом с довольной ухмылкой наблюдал, как Тээди пытается лобызать Канджи, который был почти в два раза выше его самого. Выглядело это комично, но ни оттолкнуть, ни отцепить от себя настойчивого «Короля» у Канджи не получалось. Девчонки довольно повизгивали, подпрыгивая от нетерпения на своих местах. Кажется, даже на щеках невозмутимого Наото вспыхнул румянец.

Возня на полу продолжалась, а Рисе уже объявила новый раунд. На этот раз Королем оказался Юу.

— Только давайте без глупостей, — озвучила мысли Йоске Чие.

— Ну-у не-е-ет, – улыбаясь во весь рот, протянула Юкико. — В прошлый раз был поцелуй. А значит в этот раз...

— Обнимашки! — радостно вскочила Рисе.

— Или... положить голову королю на колени!

— Нет! Сесть ему на колени!

Да они уже готовенькие, понял Йоске, сожалея о том, что палочка с красной отметкой досталась не ему. Противный внутренний голос подсказал, что если бы Королем был он, предложения были бы менее соблазнительными. Или их, скорее всего, вообще не было бы. И закончилось бы все нервным хихиканьем или взаимным смущением. Чувство, очень похожее на зависть, засело внутри маленьким голодным червем. А, может, это была банальная неуверенность в себе? Или ревность?

— Итак. — Юу картинно застыл, подняв руку. Да уж, пафоса ему не занимать. Все послушно замолчали, затаив дыхание в ожидании.

— Что б тебе Наото попался! — едва слышно пробурчал Йоске, раздираемый противоречивыми чувствами.

— Номер четыре сядь ко мне на колени! — выпалил Наруками, и радостно завопившие девчонки полезли проверять свои номера. 

Юкико и Рисе вздохнули разочарованно, Канджи, бросивший попытки отцепить повисшего у него на руке, и, кажется, уже задремавшего Тэдди, с опаской взглянул на Наото. Тот отрицательно покачал головой.

Йоске понял, что влип, и закрыл глаза руками:

— А давай ты придумаешь что-нибудь другое? — убитым голосом предложил он.

— Приказы Короля не обсуждаются! — топнула ногой Рисе и рассмеялась вместе с Юкико. 

Не вечер, а голубой рай какой-то!

— Ладно... Только недолго! — поставил свое условие Йоске. Юу ухмыльнулся, довольно развалившись на диване.

Убедить себя, что в сидении на коленях у лучшего друга нет ничего страшного, не получалось. Трудно не нервничать, когда все заинтересованно глазеют, и ловят выражение твоего лица. Йоске почувствовал, как начинают гореть щеки, а по спине стекает капелька пота, и медленно опустился.

Страшно действительно не было. Тем более что после этого тут же устроили новые выборы Короля. Но когда он потянулся к протянутым палочкам, Юу внезапно выпрямился, обхватив его руками, и прошептал в самое ухо:

— Мы пропускаем раунд.

 

**Часть седьмая, в которой парням приходится красить губы**

— Вот завелась в нашей компании «темная лошадка», — Йоске без зазрения совести ткнул пальцем в Канджи, — и всё пошло под откос.

— Нечего было нас на конкурс красоты записывать, — протянула Чие, сосредоточенно нанося на его щеки румяна.

— Я хотя бы смогу посмотреть на себя в зеркало, не упав в обморок?

— Обмороки, семпай, очень свойственны девушкам. Можешь на сцене попробовать, вдруг дополнительные баллы получишь, — пробасил Канджи, которому Юкико в этот момент натягивала на голову парик «а-ля Мэрелин Монро».

Йоске фыркнул и попытался потереть глаз, который жгло от косметики.

— Но-но! Все тени размажешь! — Чие щелкнула его пальцем по носу. — А теперь приоткрой рот, мы накрасим тебе губки.

Помада приятно пахла шоколадкой.

— И постарайся не облизывать губы, — дала последнее наставление Чие, разглядывая свой «шедевр». Блузка, свободный бежевый свитерок, короткая красная юбка и гольфы, приклеенные к ногам скотчем — вот во что был сейчас одет Йоске Ханамура, сын главного менеджера «Джунс», не последнего человека в городе, между прочим.

— Чие, — он почесал кожу под скотчем. — А ты уверена, что это подходит?

— Да ты что! — воскликнула девушка. — Последний писк моды!

Верилось ей почему-то с трудом.

— Ну-с, я пойду проверю, во что Рисе вырядила Наруками.

Йоске вздохнул, и скукожился, заболтав ногами в воздухе. Канджи отошел в сторону, наряжаясь за ширмой в платье, которое ему вручила Юкико.

Да... Все эти страдания ради Юкико. И Рисе, конечно же. Умчавшийся куда-то Тэдди пообещал друзьям, что если те согласятся участвовать в конкурсе с переодеваниями, он обязательно устроит так, чтобы участницы настоящего конкурса красоты появились на сцене в купальниках. Фигурками Чие с Юкико Йоске уже налюбоваться успел, главная интрига была в Рисе! С другой стороны, её, звезду шоу бизнеса, в купальнике видела вся страна, но то ведь было по телевизору, а он увидит вживую! Еще некий интерес он испытывал по отношению к Наото. Принц Детектив оказался Принцессой, но одеваться в мужскую одежду не перестала. А еще она так мило краснела, когда после всеобщего медосмотраТэдди хотел во всеуслышанье объявить её параметры. Интересно, это потому что грудь у неё слишком маленькая или, наоборот, большая? Поди разбери под этими пиджаками, а вот купальник — совсем другое дело.

— О, боже! — пискнула Юкико и согнулась пополам, задыхаясь от хохота.

Было с чего — Канджи в белом длинном платье смотрелся более чем... экстравагантно.

— Моя жизнь прожита не зря, — задыхаясь, пропищала девушка и выбежала из класса, не в силах справиться с эмоциями.

— Семпай, ну как? — спросил Канджи, едва заметно покраснев.

— Мои бы глаза этого не видели, — честно ответил Йоске и внутренне застонал, увидев на лапищах Канджи настоящие белые туфли на каблуках. 

— Семпай, мне тут надо бы... молнию застегнуть, — новоявленная Мэрелин Монро подняла свою мускулистую руку.

Молния почему-то была сбоку. А пахло от Канджи совершенно по-бабски — сладко и очень ванильно.

— Знаешь, со своими мускулами ты смотришься в этом как заправский транс из гей-бара в Синдзюку. Хотя, с привычкой Наото одеваться в мальчика... Как раз самое то, — криво усмехнулся Йоске.

Огромная, с выкрашенными в ярко красный ногтями, рука больно сжала его колено.

— Семпай, — тихо и очень вкрадчиво произнес Канджи, посмотрев ему прямо в глаза. — Ты бы не шутил так.

Йоске прошиб холодный пот. Теперь ясно, почему банда байкеров просила этого парня стать их лидером. Было в нем что-то по-настоящему звериное.

— Всем встать! — рявкнул знакомый голос, и Йоске невольно подчинился, спрыгнув с парты и выпрямившись рядом с Канджи. 

У двери стоял, переодетый в классическую японскую школьницу, Юу. Разве что юбка у него была почти до щиколоток, а спереди спускались две длинные, с вплетенными ленточками, косички.

— А синай тебе зачем? — поинтересовался Йоске, заметив в руках друга бамбуковый меч.

— Что значит «зачем»? Я же главный! — игриво повел плечиком Юу и подмигнул.

Оставалось только завидовать, как быстро этот сдержанный и безэмоциональный парень вживался в любую роль. Наверное, не просто так в театральный кружок ходил.

— Семпай, ты офигенный! — сообщил сияющий Канджи.

— Ты тоже, моя сладкая.

— Буэ! Меня тошнит от вашей... ваших... А, ну вас! — Фыркнул Йоске и повернулся к выходу, но вдруг ощутил, что под юбку ему залезло что-то длинное и округлое на конце — Юу приподнял её синаем.

— И что это такое? — строгим, не терпящим возражений голосом, поинтересовался он.

— Мои боксеры! — прошипел Йоске, отводя синай в сторону и приводя свой наряд в порядок. Видят боги, он еще припомнит девчонкам этот маскарад!

— Так не пойдет. — Наруками полез в карман и выудил оттуда настоящие, тонкие, кружевные девичьи трусики.

Канджи понимающе заржал.

— Я. Это. Не. Надену. — Отчеканил Йоске, решительно глядя другу в глаза.

— Но как же! Ты ведь у нас девочка-скромница. А у скромниц, — прошептал тот, приблизившись вплотную, — есть свои, очень грязные секреты.

 

**Часть восьмая, в которой первый снег не приносит радости**

Видеть родной город без густого потустороннего тумана было непривычно. Декабрьское солнце слепило глаза, хотя нос давно покраснел от мороза. Впервые за несколько месяцев на душе было спокойно.

— Неужели всё правда закончилось? — не сдерживая слёз, прошептала Рисе. 

Первый запал прошел, и теперь они стояли рядом — кучка притихших, задумчивых и очень уставших подростков.

— Мы сделали это, — улыбнулся Канджи, протягивая ей небольшой, наверное, собственноручно расшитый зайчиками носовой платок.

Йоске вздохнул и повернулся к солнцу. Слова сейчас были бы лишними. Слишком многое они пережили — Тени, Персоны, нападение Наматаме, которого все считали убийцей, а потом медленное, очень болезненное распутывание дела. Кто же знал, что виновником все этого «веселья» окажется болтливый и добродушный Адачи, которого дядя Юу считал своим если не другом, то надежным напарником, а сам он... 

Йоске мельком взглянул на осунувшееся лицо лучшего друга. Каково это — знать, что человек, которого ты приводил в дом, и угощал собственноручно приготовленным ужином, окажется чокнутым на всю голову убийцей. Тяжело и больно? А ведь когда Нанако была на грани жизни и смерти, нервы не выдержали именно у Йоске. Он едва не забросил Наматаме в теле-мир. Едва не лишил жизни невинного человека. Едва не превратился в подобие Адачи...

Юу был тем, кто остановил его. А потом медленно, шаг за шагом раскрыл это дело. Какие эмоции испытывает он теперь? Облегчение, что всё закончилось, обиду из-за предательства или радость, что все живы и жизнь наконец-то вернется в нормальное русло?

Наруками, их лидер, человек, который помог им принять себя такими, как есть, улыбался и старался выглядеть счастливым. Но что-то тревожное было на дне его глаз, чем-то горьким сочилась улыбка. Что это было, Йоске не знал. Догадывался, но спросить не решался. Только вздыхал, понимая, что сдержанный, привыкший прятать свои эмоции Юу просто так не расскажет.

На нос упало что-то холодное.

— Снег? — удивленно сморгнула Чие.

Юкико подставила ладонь и вздохнула глубоко, готовая вот-вот рассмеяться. Но смеха — её «фирменного» заливистого, весёлого смеха — не последовало. Короткие фразы и вздохи — вот и всё, что им оставалось.

— Давайте по домам, — кивнула Наото, потирая замерзшие руки. Канджи снял пиджак и по-джентльменски накинул ей на плечи. Недо-байкер с нежной душой и Принцесса Детектив — чем не старая сказка на новый лад?

Распрощавшись со всеми, Юу повернулся и деревянной походкой зашагал в свою сторону.

— Иди домой без меня, — кивнул Йоске Тэдди. Счастливый, но очень уставший, тот послушался без лишних вопросов.

Мягкая улыбка осветила лицо Юу, когда Йоске поравнялся с ним.

— Твой дядя и Нанако сейчас в больнице. Давай я составлю тебе компанию?

Юу кивнул и молча продолжил свой путь. Вскоре стало понятно, что они идут не домой. 

Редкие снежинки сверкали подобно алмазам в лучах декабрьского солнца, а небо было таким ослепительно-синим, что казалось, вот-вот упадет на Инабу, поглотив город без остатка. Страшное сравнение, подумал Йоске, как раз под стать недавно пережитым кошмарам. Он сунул ладони под мышки и шел рядом с другом, напарником и просто хорошим парнем, которого, казалось, знал целую вечность.

Они остановились на берегу Самегавы. Юу привел его на поляну, где летом они отчаянно чесали друг о друга кулаки, выбивая дурь и укрепляя дружбу. Река привычно журчала, и потоки холодной, по-зимнему темной воды уносили из Инабы плохие воспоминания.

— Первый снег, — едва слышно произнес Юу, и по его щеке сбежала капля. 

А потом ещё и ещё. Просто капли, горячие и соленые — совсем не талая вода. Он прислонился к плечу Йоске, опустив покрасневшие глаза, и тихо плакал, без всхлипов и жалоб.

Йоске сделал вид, что не заметил ни красных глаз, ни слёз. Он просто протянул руки.

— Первый снег, — задумчиво повторил он и обнял Юу. 

Снег шел, стекая по щекам горячими каплями.

 

**Часть девятая, в которой все только начинается**

— Как добрался? — через плечо спросил Юу, помогая нести одну из сумок.

— Жив вроде, — устало ответил Йоске, сдувая упавшую на глаза челку. — Жарко, как в печи, чёрт! Я и забыл, каково бывает в городе в это время года.

Наруками что-то ответил, но кричать, переспрашивая, в толпе Йоске не стал. Токио встретил его нескончаемым потоком людей, который в любой момент мог подхватить и унести куда-то в сторону, а потому всё, что оставалось, это тащить вторую сумку и поспевать за Юу.

Тот, к слову, вытянулся еще больше. Вроде и виделись совсем недавно, на Новый Год, а тут весна, и вот, Юу уже выше почти на целую голову. В метро давка только усилилась и Йоске, одетый не по погоде, морщился, чувствуя, как льется по спине пот.

— Я тебе подарков привез, — сказал он, когда они выбрались из подземки. И провокационно добавил: — Больше всего тебе понравится подарок от Канджи.

— Костюм? — ничуть не смутившись, спросил Юу.

— Ну, во-о-от. А я уж хотел тебя подразнить: сказать, что Канджи передал тебе собственноручно сшитого розового слоника. Такого, с бантиками.

— Я бы поверил, если бы Канджи не доставал меня звонками, спрашивая мои мерки.

— Надо же, а! Начинал с вязаных брелоков, а закончил пошивкой деловых костюмов. 

— И на них будет спрос, — выразительно кивнул Юу, намекая на вкусы Наото. — У тебя в друзьях будущий известный дизайнер, лови момент, Ханамура.

Фамилия в устах лучшего друга неприятно резанула слух. Йоске погрустнел, сомневаясь, правильно ли он сделал, что согласился снимать квартиру вместе с Юу. Ведь можно было поселиться в общежитии, там и к университету ближе, и не будет этой напряженной обстановки, когда закадычные школьные друзья вырастают, меняются, и становится совершенно чужими. Если так подумать, после происшествий в Инабе прошел всего год, но между ними словно чёрная кошка пробежала. Иногда Йоске жалел, что все эти приключения с расследованиями и миром за экраном телевизора закончились так быстро. Легко жить, когда есть враг и общая цель. А когда приходится уживаться с лучшим — бывшим? — другом, который стал слишком отстранённым, — что делать тогда?

Квартира была небольшой, но уютной и, отчего-то странно знакомой.

— Одно время я хотел обставить спальню как комнату, где мы отыскали Адачи, — пояснил Юу. — Но петля над стулом не была хорошим дизайнерским решением. Да и стены было жалко портить плакатами...

Йоске нервно улыбнулся, подумав, что после случившегося каждому из них по-своему сорвало крышу. Немного и вроде бы незаметно, но все-таки сорвало.

— Я уступлю тебе вот эти полки... Хватит? — Юу открыл огромный, на всю стену, шкаф.

— А... Разве моей комнатой не гостиная будет?

— А зачем? Тебе и в спальне хорошо будет.

Возникла неловкая пауза.

— Н-но здесь всего одна кровать, — медленно, стараясь держать себя в руках, проговорил Йоске.

— Да. Одна большая кровать.

Он закусил губу, чтобы не задать какой-то глупый и неуместный вопрос вроде: «А девчонок ты водить как собираешься?» Было ясно, что девчонок водить Наруками не собирался.

— Если тебе так хочется, можешь спать на диване, — пожал плечами Юу и отобрал у Йоске зажатую в руках куртку. — Но, я думаю, это ни к чему. Мы свободно на ней уместимся. Не подерёмся. Мы ведь друзья, в конце-концов. 

Намеки были более чем прозрачные. Йоске кивнул, не зная, плакать ему или истерично и очень некультурно ржать. 

— А теперь в душ.

В его руках оказалось мягкое банное полотенце.

— Я пока приготовлю поесть.

Йоске послушно поплелся мыться. Стоя под струями обжигающе горячей воды, он думал о том, что ему предстоит пять лет очень весёлой жизни. А может быть, намного, намного больше. 

Может быть, он согласится спать в этой кровати всю свою оставшуюся жизнь.


End file.
